


Petirrojos, gatos y murciélagos. Cita en los tejados

by Azarenkajordan



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarenkajordan/pseuds/Azarenkajordan
Summary: Entre la multitud de personas se encontraba la familia Drake compuesta por el padre Jack Drake, la madre Janet Drake y su pequeño hijo Timothy Drake ese preciso día era una salida familiar ante las calificaciones de su único hijo, habían decidido llevarlo al parque de diversiones y después de eso irían a comer pero ninguno de los integrantes deslumbraba que ese día cambiaria la vida al menor.Tim Drake es rescatado y adoptado por Selina convirtiéndose en su ayudante Stray, el joven aprendiz tendrá que lidiar con la vida de delincuente y en especial con los petirrojos Dick y Jason pero su vida da un vuelco cuando el nuevo Robin de ojos verdes llega a su vida.





	1. Chapter 1

Because I feel you drifting, you're drifting  
Ciudad Gotham año 19XX

— Batsy— Gritaba el guasón ante la mirada de los espectadores, le emocionaba, le excitaba el tener un espectáculo de esa magnitud, estaba él y todos esos inocentes que morirán rápidamente, serían desechados como basura sólo por la diversión propia, si Batman no llegaba a tiempo sería una de las masacres más del Joker.

Entre la multitud de personas se encontraba la familia Drake compuesta por el padre Jack Drake, la madre Janet Drake y su pequeño hijo Timothy Drake ese preciso día era una salida familiar ante las calificaciones de su único hijo, habían decidido llevarlo al parque de diversiones y después de eso irían a comer, pero ninguno de los integrantes deslumbraba que ese día cambiaría la vida al menor.

El niño se aferraba al cuerpo tiritaste de su madre ante las amenazas del Joker, estaba seguro de que Batman llegaría a rescátalos y con ello eso sería una divertida historia que le contaría a sus hijos y nietos, pero sus padres no estaban tan seguros de ello, algo les hacía creer que ese sería el ultimo día que se verían a las caras y estuvieran juntos.

— Batman nos rescatara. — Fueron las palabras del niño antes de sentir como la plataforma donde se localizaban comenzaba a temblar.

Los matara a todos, se decía mentalmente Selina que miraba todo desde las sombras del tejado más próximo, sabía que el Joker era peligroso y por ello mantenía su distancia hasta que el caballero de la noche apareciera para rescatarlos.

— Vamos Selina, esto no te afecta en lo más mínimo. — Resopló acomodando sus gafas para ver mejor lo que sucedía con los prisioneros. — Tú sólo venías a robar por la poca seguridad causada por el Joker. — Examino de nuevo el asunto sabía que Batman y Robin estaban enfrentando a Ben que había estado de acuerdo con el maniático ese. — Eres muy estúpida Selina Miau. — Se regañó tomando su látigo y saltando a la dirección contraria de su robo, con rumbo al Joker.

La joven gata estaba segura de que eso no saldría bien pero no dejaría que esas personas murieran pues a pesar de que ella era una ladrona no afectaba a nadie, era una de sus reglas. Se posó sobre el techo frente del Joker el cual parecía dar un discurso a la policía por ello no notaba su presencia, eso era un alivio, contó a las victimas dando como resultado un total de 30, no eran muchas pero el peligro era el gran contenedor de acido de las cuales se mantenía suspendida la plataforma.

— Eres una gran estúpida gata. — De un fino movimiento su látigo quedo enrollado en la moltura y columpiando su cuerpo logró llegar a la tarima. A pocos metros de una joven que se aferraba a cierto pelinegro, sabía que el miedo la apoderaba y en especial al tener a su hijo ahí.

— Batman. — Tim murmuró al ver que algo caía del tejado, sabía que el hombre murciélago llegaría a salvarlos. — Mamá. —

La joven llevó sus dedos a su boca en señal de silencio, ante eso Janet y Tim supieron que no era el caballero de la noche sino la ladrona de joyas Catwoman, un pequeño alivió provino del vientre de la madre quien sabía que la gata no era tan mala pues parecía que ella también se ocultaba del payaso.

— Vienes a ayudarnos — Pregunto Janet sin soltar a Tim

— Puede... — Estaba confundida ni ella entendía porque lo hacía

— Salva a Tim, es muy joven se lo ruego. —

Las lagrimas brotaban del rostro de la ajena, Selina no sabía como actuar, era la primera vez que se veía en un asunto de esa magnitud y ante las suplicas y lloriqueos de la mayor llevó su mano a la cintura del niño y arrebatándolo de los brazos de su madre dio un saltó esperando poder dejarlo en algún lugar seguro y después regresar por más.

El menor parecía molestarle la idea de separarlo de su madre, peleaba y pataleaba ante Catwoman, pero al sentir su cuerpo suspendido en el aire por la destreza de la mayor aferro su cuerpo a esta esperando que no lo soltara por su mal comportamiento. Cerró sus ojos cuando el golpe de su trasero contra el piso lo obligó a abrirlos pues la chica lo había llevado a salvó al otro lado.

— Gracias — El pequeño daba saltos agradecido.

— Me tendrás que pagar con dinero. — Aclaró mientras se colocaba en la cornisa dispuesta a saltar para regresar.

— Si traes a los demás te pagaremos con todo lo que tenemos, te lo juro. — Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la felina, la inocencia del niño era tal que le causaba cierta ternura.

— Entonces prepárate para vivir en la calle. — Y antes de poder saltar una gran explosión lanzó a ambos cuerpos al piso y los gritos de terror de los rehenes fueron callados.

El humo se iba disipando dando paso al cruel escenario, Batman no había logrado llegar a tiempo por ello aquellos ciudadanos habían caído en picada ante el acido deshaciéndolos por completo, y entre ellos los padres del niño que acababa de salvar. La escena era horrible aun se podía ver pedazos de carne intentando salir del líquido que los consumía, la mayor abrazó al niño esperando que no observara esa escena.

 

**************


	2. Rebirth

La calidez del abrazo embargo al pequeño, estaba catatónico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había perdido todo, su familia, su vida. Catwoman se mantenía al margen, intentaba tranquilizar al infante, pero ella más que nadie sabía que aquello era imposible, concebía el sentimiento de perder a sus padres. Ante la unión de cuerpos sentía el galope del corazón ajeno, la ira, rabia, cólera y la frustración esos sentimientos que no se externaron, como si estuvieran conectados.

A unos escasos metros el caballero de la noche junto al joven maravilla arribaban el lugar, atónicos ante los sucesos, Dick asqueado y mal herido por su encuentro contra el Pingüino observó el ácido y los rastros de cuerpos que flotaban quemándose como si de un caldo se tratara, Bruce se mantenía al margen, pero por dentro se caía a pedazos al saber que esas vidas irremplazables no volverían.

— Batman... — El menor acomodó su brazo que parecía se había dislocado en la batalla anterior

— ¿Dónde está? — No había señal del Joker, había desaparecido por arte de magia.

— Llegas tarde murciélago. — Interfirió Selina, había dejado al niño lejos de ellos, no necesitaba más malas noticias por el momento.

Ambos héroes se mantenían en silencio, sabían que la gata tenía razón, pero no podían excusarse, era su deber rescatar a los rehenes, pero la trampa era elaborada que no pudieron estar en todos los atentados, Dick había tomado la ruta del Pingüino y Bruce a Ben, habían vencido, pero al costo de las vidas en manos del payaso, el cual era el único en ver lo divertido en ese acto repugnante.

— Veintinueve personas, pude salvarlo. — Apuntó al cuerpo del menor.

Dick sin esperar una orden marchó hasta el cuerpo que parecía sin vida, al igual que la gata sabía que era perder a sus padres en un ''accidente'' por ello era el más adecuado de estar con él, retiró su capa amarilla y cubrió los hombros del menor esperando que el calor de su acto pudiera regresar al pequeño a la realidad.

— ¿Sabes quién es? — Interrogó el mayor a Kyle

— No. — Mintió, sabía sólo su nombre. — Su madre me lo dio antes de morir

— Esperaremos a Gordon, él lo llevará a la estación de policías. — Su voz rasposa y áspera denotaba un poco de preocupación que sólo Selina podía percibir.

— ¿Y después de ello? ¿Qué le depara al niño? — Dio un paso encarando al murciélago.

— ... — El silencio de Batman exasperaba a la ladrona. — Se buscará a su familia, sino terminara en un ...— No termino su frase cuando los ojos esmeraldas lo encararon iracunda, no deseaba escuchar el resto de la oración

— ¡Un internado! Es lo menos que necesita. —

Levantó la voz ordenante, no permitiría que este terminara siendo un huérfano más de Gotham, la ciudad estaba maldita y el destino de cualquier chico en un internado era un infierno en vida, lo que se podía aspirar era salir de ellos con todas sus extremidades y no ser vendido ilegalmente a algún laboratorio para ser un conejillo de indias, pero eso no le importaba al murciélago, que podía importarle a otro huérfano que no vivió la dureza de los orfelinatos. El ímpetu de su compañero y en algunas ocasiones amante se mantuvo inamovible, hermético sin corazón por algo era el enmascarado más peligroso de la liga, un suspiro fue la respuesta de la peli negra y dando media vuelta dejo al cerrado hombre en sus cruzadas. Se quedó observando como Tim parecía ignorar a Robin.

— Déjalo, yo me encargo. — Con su mano derecha urdió una señal de largo que el adolescente pues ya no era el niño que había iniciado su cruzada con Bruce entendió a la perfección. — Largo ahora. — Dick huyó corriendo como pequeño venado al escuchar el rifle ser activado. — Tim. — Colocó su mano en la pálida mejilla del chico, esa piel porcelana bañada de una capa rosada por las lágrimas ante el suceso, sin duda el niño sería un hermoso joven cuando creciera. — ¿Dime cuentas con alguna familia? —

El niño negó, su único familiar fuera de su familia nuclear era su abuela la cual había fallecido hace un año, hace un maldito año. Puede que sea pequeño, pero entendía el motivo de las preguntas de los del antifaz, estaba sólo eso significaba que iría a un orfanato, eso indicaba que sería un número más de la gran lista de los chicos con los cuales los grandes millonarios crearían colectas millonarias para recibir migajas de pan en navidad y año nuevo y servirían en acción de gracias para tomarse fotos con grandes pavos que serían usados como carnada por los nuevos políticos.

— Estoy solo. — Murmuró, con torpeza se aferró al cuerpo de la joven, se sentía protegido en los brazos de su salvadora, Batman no lo había hecho y parecía poco su interés en su bienestar.

La gata pudo ver en el semblante y en los ojos azul metálico que Tim estaba seguro de su futuro, pero temeroso de afrontarlo, era como un pequeño gato asustado era como aquellos animales que rescataba de los viejos callejones de Crime Alley, era un gato extraviado que necesitaba una madre, alguien que lo cuidara de lo duro que era la vida en Gotham un guía, una madre, una hermana, una confidente, un pilar.

— Stray. — La palabra se escabulló de los labios de la ladrona dando una gatuna sonrisa sus manos rodearon la cintura de Drake.

Las miradas de los justicieros habían abandonado a la villana y al niño, inspeccionaban la obra de arte del Joker, pues él mismo había dejado una nota con esas palabras, Dick mantenía una distancia prudente pues Bruce lo había ordenado. No tardó mucho para que le comisionado Gordon arribará a la escena, estaba cansado, pues la noche había sido larga y su trabajo impuesto por Batman había sido un éxito enfrentando a The Scarecrow que se había unido a los ataques masivos de esa noche.

Gordon asqueado por el olor aquel químico introdujo una mano a su bolsillo topándose con su cajetilla con sutileza sacó un cigarrillo llevándolo a sus labios en el cual lo atrapó para dejar ambas manos libres con las cuales activo el encendedor para bañar sus olfatos del tabaco tan característico en sus ropas.

— Batman— Llamó la atención del justiciero

— Comisionario. — Respondió con el mismo tono.

— ¿Cuántos? — Impaciente preguntó, aquella noticia lo inquietaba.

— Veintinueve víctimas.

— Catwoman logró salvar a un niño— Dick intervino — No sabemos nada de él. — El comisionado buscaba a la ladrona y al infante, pero el lugar estaba vacío aparte de ellos.

— ¿Cuál niño? —

El silencio reino por escasos segundos, la sangre de Batman ardía y subía por su cuello hasta su cabeza, Selina se lo había llevado, esa maldita gata lo había hurtado como si de alguno de sus diamantes se tratase, frente de ellos, los había burlado pero esta vez no era con valor monetario era la vida del sobreviviente, una pieza medular y la pregunta que le inquietaba a Bruce ¿Qué haría con él?

Tres meses después Ciudad Gotham año 19XX

La piel nácar de Tim se encontraba roja por las quemaduras originadas por el frío, era un invierno duro en Gotham, siempre lo era. El niño intentaba mantener su peso sobre mano derecha, la dificultad del acto lo hacía soltar algunos quejidos, pero quería mejorar, esperaba satisfacer a su tutora, tenía tres meses viviendo con la gran ladrona Catwoman, y se había vuelto su aprendiz, esperaba ser lo que ella aspiró al llevarlo, al rescatarlo del albergue.

— Más arriba. — Regañó alineando las piernas que comenzaban a abatirse por el esfuerzo, el niño no era un prodigio como el pupilo de Batman pero algo que la felina admiraba era la dedicación que éste profesaba a sus entrenamientos entre su coeficiente intelectual que la hacía dudar si ella era la adecuada para enseñarlo, si el estuviera con Batman sería el mejor detective del mundo y por último el carisma innato del niño que cautivaba con una tierna y radiante sonrisa que jamás se atreverían a saber lo roto que estaba por dentro.

Los tres meses eran cambios enormes para el joven Timothy Jackson Drake, ante el ataque del Joker donde perdió su familia el duelo era parte de su vida diaria y más al no reclamar los restos de sus padre, las noticias habían mencionado que no se habían podido identificar los veintinueve cadáveres por lo cual mediante desapariciones y familias que iban a reclamar o dar pruebas de ADN se identificaron veintisiete de ellos aún había una pareja que se intentaba localizar, las noticias habían mencionado que era un nuevo matrimonio nuevo en la ciudad pero era falso, eran sus padres. Aun así, Kyle y el entendían que se daban una señal los encontrarían y separarían esto era lo menos que el niño necesitaba. Ante la amenaza consciente de Batman el niño había planeado un buen plan, había mandado una carta al trabajo de su padre anunciando su renuncia para no levantar sospechas por las faltas y con un hermoso insulto para que el jefe supiera que no era bueno buscar a la familia Drake, un día a otro comenzó la mudanza de su viejo departamento y escuela dejando en claro que su padre había sido transferido a Metrópolis por un nuevo y mejor pagado empleo. Selina le pedía que no dejara la escuela y eso hizo en su nueva escuela había llevado una carta con la firma falsificada de su padre pidiendo que fuera aceptado bajo la tutela de su tía Selina Kyle Drake, su nueva vida estaba lista, pero le faltaba un detalle y eso era ser el ayudante de Catwoman

— Stray, vamos hoy será tu primera noche miau~~~—


	3. And I never needed you. I just wanted to be.

Los últimos meses se habían vuelto pesados para el dueto, su convivencia era más insoportables y el mal temperamento de Batman se podía sentir a kilómetros incluso Superman los visitó un par de veces preocupado por los últimos encuentros con agresiones verbales, a pesar de todo Dick se mantenía bajo la ala del murciélago reconocía que cierta culpa era el caso del Joker pues después de eso se había perdido su rastro, por lo cual estaría maquilando un plan peor desde las sombras y la piedra anular era el paradero del niño.

— Joven Richard no cree que es un poco tarde para estar en la Batcave. — Cuestionó el mayordomo, que más bien era como el padre de ambos.

— Estaba pensando. — Respondió con pereza y apatía

— ¿En la última pelea? — Dio en el clavo. — Solo ignórelo, el amo Bruce algunas veces olvida que 

— ¿Qué ya no soy un niño? — Retiró la capa de su traje rojiverde, acomodando su cuerpo con mayor libertad sobre la silla frente a la baticomputadora

— Para nosotros sigue siendo un infante, joven Richard. Debe de entender que todo es por su bien.

Dick se mantuvo sereno, no deseaba reñir con quien consideraba su abuelo, reconocía que había llegado como un crío pero no era él mismo, había cambiado y crecido, Bruce había contribuido con ello, le estaba agradecido pero deseaba dejar de ser el niño maravilla quería ser como cualquier petirrojo que deja el nido para poder crecer; Si el murciélago no se lo permitía tomaría la decisión en el momento oportuno, él era un ave libre un pájaro que volaba por la ciudad nocturna de Gotham, un ave que sentía la brisa nocturna chocar son sus alas y así lo haría aunque los murciélagos tomaran la oscuridad como su propiedad también las aves la reclamaban sus pensamientos se elevaban cuando unas palabras chocaron en su mente *Ellos te miran en tu hogar, ellos te observan en tu cama, no digas* el pelinegro se paralizó, como si un viejo fantasma de su niñez se hubiera hecho presente frente de él reclamando una parte de su ser y murmurando las palabras se quedó perplejo en su lugar, esperaba que aquello fuera un viejo cuento que su madre le narraba pero ese miedo ¿de dónde provenía?

***

— ¿Un regalo? — La tierna voz de Tim ocultaba una gran emoción al escuchar de la mayor la palabra regalo, amaba recibir cosas de ella, la última vez habían sido un nuevo gato acompañado de un videojuego que reconoció a la perfección que lo había hurtado en una de sus cacerías nocturnas.

— No es un regalo como tal. — Saboreó su labio inferior tanteando la cintura del niño, no estaba tan segura si aquello le quedaría, pero no tenía tiempo para modificarlo.

— Cualquier cosa que venga de mamá estará bien. — Una risita angelical escapó de su garganta.

La felina se sentía extraña con esa palabra, no tenía idea como le había permitido llamarla así, de un momento a otro su nombre había sido omitido para dar paso a las palabras madre, mamá inclusive mami, pero eran permitidas por salir de la boca de Tim. Un fuerte suspiro dado por la ladrona la hizo regresar a su habitual estado; introdujo su mano a una bolsa roja que había sacado del viejo armario y tomando un pedazo de tela lo extrajo con perfecto cuidado. El infante mantenía su mirada fija sobre el pedazo de trapo e intentando auscultar a su compañera percibió que aquello era lo que tanto había anhelado desde el comienzo de su entrenamiento, parecía hermético, pero por dentro sucumbía de emoción, ella al fin extendió aquella prenda mostrando una vestimenta idéntica al que ella utilizaba, con la variación de tamaño perfecto para el pelinegro.

Los ojos de Tim se abrieron a más no poder pareciendo que sus globos oculares brotarían disparados y de un salto preciso, digno de un felino, arrebató y rozó entre sus dedos la prenda probándola sobre su cuerpo, estaba emocionado de ser merecedor, estaba estupefacto de saber que sería lo que deseaba en el momento que ella se volvió su madre.

— Stray— Selina habló. — ¿Estás listo?

— Sí. — Aquél nombre le era incomodo, el no estaba extraviado, estaba junto a Kyle si seguía junto a la gata líder de la manada él no estaba perdido.

Corrió con precaución a la habitación donde dormía, pues los gatos parecían que olieron su iniciación y se acercaron a él, querían darle la bienvenida a la familia, a la manada. La emoción que desbordaba por sus poros de su nívea piel atraía a los gatunos, pero a Tim le importaba poco, quería tener ese traje en él, quería ser el acompañante de Catwoman como Robin era el de Batman, pero él sin duda sería mejor. Comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, sacó primero su gran sudadera rojo con la imagen de un ave, él no era un pajarillo él era un gato, después prosiguió con sus pantaloncillos y calcetines, duró algunos segundos considerando sus calzoncillos, le incomodaba la idea de estar desnudo.

— Cariño déjate la ropa interior. — Gritó la joven que lo observaba desde el espejo del recibidor, divertida por los gestos que producía su pequeño.

Tim asentó con la cabeza colocándose el traje y subiendo la cremallera hasta el tope continuó con el cinturón y los accesorios. La ladrona abrió la ventana siendo recibida por una ventisca voraz de la ciudad, esa noche sería el primer asalto de Timothy se sentía nerviosa pues deseaba que el niño mostrará sus capacidades las cuales él no podía ver ante su estricto menosprecio que tenía.

— ¡Estoy Listo! ¡Maoo! — Intentó maullar, pero eso provocó una risa de Selina.

— Miiiaauu— Le enseño como maullar, de una manera coqueta pero dominante.

— Miau— Intento repetirlo, pero parecía un gatito pidiendo que lo bajaran de un árbol.

— La próxima lección será coquetear, eso será más difícil. —

Acomodó sus gafas y saltó por la ventana el niño repitió con inexperiencia y torpeza, pero a ella no le importo, pues en ese plan no era complicado pues podía hacerlo sin él, pero esperaba que finalizara con tal éxito que Tim perdería un poco de sus nervios que lo traicionaban en cualquiera de los entrenamientos. El Objetivo era el gran diamante Florentino, traído desde la India por el museo de Gotham para el disfrute de una cena de celebración de Industrias Luthor con Wayne, estúpido, traer una pieza de 137,27 quilates solo para una fiesta de gala, sin duda los ricos eran excéntricos pensaba la morena que había olvidado como el niño se movía con dificultad en los tejados.

— Stray, necesitas ayuda. — Se burló al ver sus piernas colgando intentando subir al tejado más alto de un complejo de edificios de cinco pisos.

— ¡No! Puedo hacerlo. — Selina rodó los ojos ante su actitud.

— Bueno, bueno aquí es, el museo de Gotham. — Señaló el amplio edificio que sobresalía de la infraestructura oscura de la ciudad debido a su cantera blanca y piezas de mármol como decoración siguiendo la estructura de algún templo griego con sus columnas dóricas en la parte delantera de la nave.

— ¿El diamante Florentino?

— Claro ¿cómo sabes de él?

— Lo leí en las noticias. — El menor soltó una risa plausible. — Una gema de 1657 posesión de los Médici, y los Habsburgo, después llevada a la India por el escape de la familia por la desaparición del imperio austrohúngaro y ahora aquí en Gotham.

La fémina levantó su ceja al escuchar las palabras del niño, desde cuando su gatito leía noticias y sabía de Historia, siempre le sorprendía esperaba que su cerebro no se estropeara por estar con ella. Ladeó su cabeza ante ello y señaló las cámaras que vigilaban el lugar, Drake no tendría problemas en cortar la grabación mientras entraban al lugar de hecho la seña del niño aprobando el ataque le sorprendió pues le había llevado un total de cuarenta segundos hacerlo. Cayeron sobre el techo duro, ocultos por un gran cubo del aire acondicionado, Stray miraba el suelo buscando alguna baldosa de los ductos del aire o del gas que pudiera ser removible, pero para Catwoman eso era su última opción, dando un beso en la mejilla del niño atrajo su atención y guiándolo con leves saltos dejaron sus látigos anudados a una gárgola. La experta guiñaba su ojo para que el observara como usaba sus garras para abrir la cerradura de una de las pequeñas ventanas.

— No crees que es algo... — No terminó Tim de quejarse pues el sonido del cerrojo saltando lo interrumpió.

— Gatito, es tu primera lección la agilidad es de las patas traseras como delanteras, miiiauuuu.

***

Batman y Robin hacían un rondín nocturno, según los informantes que habían capturado en cierto atraco habían mencionado que el Joker realizaba juntas con algunos villanos de su obra de arte, haría algo peor, pero ellos desconocían. El joven maravilla miraba molesto el callejón, fastidioso, irritado y a pie de empezar otra disputa como la mañana le exasperaba seguir con el murciélago.

— Bat — El murciélago se limitó a observarlo. — Iré por la derecha a patrullar cualquier cosa te avisare. — Batman giró media vuelta y lanzando su batgarra salió impulsado al lado contrario — Se puede decir claro Robin, no te preocupes Dick, confió en que patrulles la derecha. — Gruñó molesto, el comportamiento del murciélago comenzaba a embravecerle, aunque no estuvieran en servicio.

Continuó con el trayecto saltaba de un edificio a otro mostrando su gran destreza como acróbata, aquello lo hacía sentir libre de las ataduras del murciélago, no había nada fuera de lugar, eso le inquietaba Gotham no era un lugar tranquilo siempre tenía que suceder algo el silencio era la pura prueba de que algo malo pasaría, era una ciudad maldita * vigila todo el tiempo, gobernando Ciudad Gótica desde las sombras* Las palabras impactaron su mente provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y estampando su cuerpo sobre el techo de un edificio.

Tim miraba la joya que acababa de hurtar con su madre, estaba emocionado de verla en acción y los consejos que había tenido, pronto él lo haría solo, demostrando su astucia como Stray; por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver como la figura caía en picada, llamó su atención pues aquel color amarillo con rojo le recordó a cierto petirrojo.

— No era tan difícil. — Vociferó la mujer guardando la joya en el compartimiento de su traje. — Es hora de irnos.

— ¿Ma-madre, puedo dar una vuelta? — Jugueteaba con el látigo en sus manos.

— Te emociona tu traje, esté bien gatito hermoso, recuerda que cualquier gato sabe llegar a casa antes del amanecer. — Besó las regordetas mejillas del infante.

— ¡Sí! —

El beso le causo cosquillas y sujetando el traje de su madre relajó sus músculos dando paso a unas risitas divertidas por las caricias de la gata, esta separaba sus labios del niño para volver a besar, si Batman supiera que tenía una nueva adicción y era mimar al niño en vez de molestarlo se enfadaría pensó Selina liberando el diminuto cuerpo.

— Quiero que regreses a casa, miau. — Dio un salto con una voltereta doble cayendo majestuosamente en el edificio más cercano y lanzando un beso al aire tomado por su acompañante.

— Miaaauu. — Maulló como respuesta.

Dick sacudió su cuerpo lleno de polvo y raspones por la caída, maldecía murmurando, no quería que nadie lo escuchara, sintió una mirada profunda, de su cinturón busco alguna arma, pero se detuvo al notar que su acompañante era ese niño, podía recordar su aperlada piel y esos ojos azul eléctricos. Bajó el guardia confuso, pues ahora vestía como la amante de su tutor ¿Era una broma? De verdad ella lo había tomado como un pupilo.

— ¿Tú? — Preguntó dando un ligero paso al frente encarando al agregado.

— Stray. — Llevó su mano en forma de pata de gato limpiando su mejilla en un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo.

— No, eres ese niño, el sobreviviente del Joker.

— Stray, es mi nombre. — Rectificó al joven maravilla

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre real? Ven conmigo, no es tu camino, tú no eres un ladrón como Catwoman, sígueme te llevare a un hogar. — Intentaba llamar a Batman sin ser visto por el niño.

— ¿A cuál? — Cuestionó las palabras del joven. — No todos tenemos suerte como tú, yo terminaré en un orfanato esperando ser queridos por alguien a diferencia de ti Grayson. — El menor saboreó sus labios al decir el nombre real de su presa.

— T-te equivocas. — Intentaba simular su sorpresa al llamarle por su nombre.

— Oh Richard mírate adoptado por Bruce Wayne el hombre más rico de Gotham

— ... — La necesidad de saber cómo lo dedujo era más fuerte que retiró su antifaz encarando con sus ojos azules, al contrario. — Cómo. — Ordenó

— Tu salto triple, el mismo que diste en tu presentación cuando tus padres murieron. — Confesó, en esa actuación había estado con sus padres entre el público. El acróbata se mantuvo en silencio, las miradas seguían una conversación que los huérfanos entendían a la perfección — Mi nombre es Timothy — Delató. —

— Eres muy inteligente, no solamente fue el salto ¿Verdad? — Encaró al menor.

— Tuve mis sospechas, todo se hila, en Gotham todos estamos unidos en cierta forma. — Se encogió de hombros ante sus propias palabras, pues incluso el había dado un abrazó al chico después de la muerte de sus padres, pero parecía no reconocerlo. — ¿Él te ama? — Cuestionó, provocando más el interés de Dick. — Ella me ama, sabes. — Ladeó su cabeza a la derecha esperando no incomodarse por lo que continuaría diciendo. — No es la mejor persona del mundo, pero ella se preocupa por mí, no me pidió que fuera parte de esto, pero aun así lo acepte, no me obliga a nada y sabes me deja dormir después de las 10, es mi madre... No la puede reemplazar, pero intenta que no me falte algo ¿Él se preocupa por ti de esa manera? ¿Al llegar de sus misiones entra a tu cuarto a darte un beso de buenas noches? ¿Deja una nota para que sepas que volverá, te cuenta su día? — Dick negaba con la cabeza ante las palabras del niño. — ¿Te ha contado sus miedos, sus planes, su idea del futuro su pasado? — La voz de felino subía de tono en contra del ave, la cual continuaba negando desesperado pues él no sabía nada de Bruce, en lo absoluto.

— No— Vociferó irritado, él desconocía a su tutor de todas las maneras.

— Entonces porque sigues con él. — Atacó la lengua de Tim como una espada recién afilada. El acróbata titubeó algunos momentos — Por ello déjame estar con Selina. — Suplicó.

— ... — El joven maravilla miraba la misma amargura en Tim, se sentía complementados, cuando la voz del comunicador lo liberó del trance de las palabras dichas, era Batman que le mencionaba que los veía, pedía que lo retuviera para poder liberar al huérfano de la felina, pero Bruce no entendía que Selina no lo tenía atado era Tim quien la tenía atada a él, esa carita angelical ocultaba a un monstruo, a un terrible monstruo manipulador. — Largo. — Él había caído en sus redes, aquellas palabras eran para cazarlo, aturdido y burlarse de él. — Batman viene. — Mencionó. — Huye ahora no podré detenerlo.

El niño de un movimiento rápido aproximo sus cuerpos acortando la distancia hasta dejarla nula y dejando un beso en los labios del mayor huyó, con una bien formada sonrisa, su objetivo era desequilibrar a Robin, tenía que saber cazar a la avecilla antes de intentarlo con el murciélago, la lección de coqueteo era algo difícil, pero Tim dejaría satisfecho a Catwoman al contarle su osada acción.

Batman logró llegar, pero no ha tiempo, el niño había huido de los brazos de su aprendiz, se quedó inmóvil mirando a Robin que no reaccionaba

— Lo dejaste escapar, acaso no puedes hacer una labor sencilla

— Acaso no confías en mí, déjalo ir. — Gritó.

— ¿Dejarlo ir? — Cuestionó en forma de burla

— Es mejor así. — Respondió

— Tenías un deber — Gruñó

— ¡Tenía! — Quitó su capa y la lanzó a la cara del mayor. — Maldición Bruce, si no puedes confiar en mí renuncio. —

 

***

Otro capitulo de esta historia, les agradezco por leerlo se que no soy un buen escritor pero intento mejorar. Aun así deseo hacer una pregunta ¿cómo lectores que parejas desean ver? Se que la historia será TimxDamian pero estaba pensando meter a alguna pareja como furtiva.


	4. Une âme pure

Mais les manoeuvres inconscientes  
d’une âme pure sont encore plus singulières  
que les combinaisons du vice  
Ciudad Gotham año 19XX, 25 de marzo   
— ¿Mamá? — La pequeña frecuencia de Tim resonó por el apartamento, acababa de terminar sus deberes y era hora de ponerse el uniforme y ayudar a Selina a sustraer una nueva pieza de la colección privada de cierto millonario de la ciudad, pero la gata mayor parecía que no había vuelto desde que salió a la tienda por un poco de comida para los siete gatos que habían adoptado — Luke. — Levantó a uno de estos felinos. — ¿Has visto a mamá? — El niño inflo sus mejillas sin dejar de ver al felino, el cual era atigrado con colores amarillo dorado y naranja, sus ojos azules y su pie derecho estaba lastimado por ello el niño había escogido el nombre de un personaje de la película que su madre Selina lo había llevado a ver. — Parece que mamá nos ha abandonado. —   
El pequeño inspeccionaba el lugar, había algo que no le agradaba y parecía que su gato también detectaba esa consternación en el aire, los pasos de Tim se hicieron más cautelosos y prudentes evitando el sonido de ellos casi haciéndose nulo cuando un fuerte golpe emanó de la cocina, el niño no era tonto y sabía perfectamente que alguien había allanado a la casa ante la poca protección que dejaba Selina al salir a la tienda, acomodo a Luke junto a los demás felinos y señalando con su dedo silencio los gatos se limitaron a hacerse bolita esperando que aquello no fuera nada.   
Los pasos eran inseguros y con lentitud, pudo apreciar que dentro de la cocina estaba el armario, en el cual la felina guardaba los alimentos y las joyas, a medio abrir y algo como una capa se asomaba de este, en su mente la palabra Batman fue algo que surcó, un leve temor que al fin fuera localizado por ayuda del Petirrojo que tenia varios meses sin percibir en la ciudad, tragó saliva y con una de sus garras retráctiles, que él mismo había modificado para su madre, atacó a aquello.   
— Miauuu— Gritó dando paso a los golpes y arañazos a la capa, pero fue inútil era solo un pedazo de tela acomodado sobre una escoba. — Hugh — Se sintió acongojado de aquello, que bueno que Catwoman no lo había visto, moriría de risa cuando la puerta se atrancó tras de él y el sonido del cerrojo inundó la habitación   
— Eres mal cazador, Timmy — La voz de la felina vapuleó tras la puerta.   
— ¡Ma! ¡Mami! — Dio un golpeteó. — Caí en la trampa perdóname.   
— ¡No, no, no! Cuántas veces te diré mi baby cat, si quieres hacer las cosas solo debes de convencerme.  
— ¡Mami, por favor!! — El niño sollozaba, esas pruebas eran diario para poder dejar de ser Stray y convertirse en Catlad lo que daría paso al actuar en solitario sin estar siempre arraigado a la tutela y bigotes de la joven, aunque el crío no deseaba separarse de ella al rondar los tejados de Gotham era hora de ser un gatito un poco más autónomo.   
La puerta se abrió, por el umbral de la portezuela la sensual figura de la pelinegra apareció dando unas leves caricias al minino asustado secando sus lágrimas y llenando sus rechonchas mejillas de besos, Selina se sentía fatal cada vez que el niño lloraba o fingía hacerlo ella estaba segura del potencial de mentiras que había aprendido el niño en ese corto tiempo y por ello le daba todo lo que le pidiera cuando lo pidiera, se sentía atada al infante desde que se conocieron, sus besos eran más vertiginosos llenándolo de su labial.   
— Une âme pure— Exclamó la mayor deteniendo sus besos para dar pasos a las caricias en círculos sobre la espalda de Drake.   
— No mami, yo soy una buena persona. — Murmuró atrapando el cuerpo de la gatuna y revolviendo su cuerpo en ella, untándose, para tomar el olor de su tutora, podía olfatear claramente la colonia a roble mezclado con pólvora del murciélago en sus ropas, sin duda antes de besarlo a él esos labios estarían sobre los del millonario.   
— Tengo miedo de lo que serás, tu potencial es mejor que el mío. — Besó el cuello que sobresale de la camisa con cuello en o, dando paso a su pecho y espalda.   
— Mamá haces cosquillas hahahahah. — Carcajeaba ante la manera de caricias de su madre, de ellas aprendía cómo tratar con sus compañeros e incluso son algunos criminales, los cuales atraía al ser un niño pequeño con un traje de cuero pegado que cuando menos lo notaban Catwoman noqueaba robando su sueldo de una noche de drogas y mujerzuelas. — ¿Mami, me quieres? — La pregunta no inmuto a la ladrona, estaba acostumbrada a ello y siempre era la misma respuesta.   
— No, yo te amo Tim, mi Timbo entrañable, has sido lo mejor de mi vida.   
— ¿Aún mejor que Batman?  
— ¿Qué diablos? — Maldijo ante ello. — Si pudiera escoger entre salvarte a ti o a Batman estaría de nuevo en este apartamento besándote.   
****  
El mundo está lleno de almas puras, aquellos que sin una pizca de rencor en su corazón pueden hacer actos más horribles y desconsiderados que aquellos con malicia, siempre debes de cuidarte de un alma pura.   
Batman miraba al ladrón como lloraba por su vida, eso alimentaba su leyenda como el caballero de la noche aunque parecía que los malhechores desconocían su reglamento moral, no asesinar, suplicaba en largas plegarias sobre cómo era padre de un par de gemelos que esperaban a su padre para ir al parque a jugar pelota, una esposa que trabajaba medio tiempo y su madre que dependía de él, aquello provocaba un asco en Bruce pues le exasperaba como el delincuente de cuarta pedía clemencia y las personas que había ayudado a asesinar también la pidieron.   
— ¿Dónde está? — Preguntó por milésima vez, su humor era más pesado desde que Robin había partido.   
— No, no lo sé de verdad.   
— No te creo. — Soltó la cuerda de la cual se sostenía el pie derecho de su víctima y se columpiaba como péndulo, el fuerte grito llenó la bodega y el aire se tensó ante el pánico del humano.   
— ¡Está bien, está bien! No lo sé, pero he escuchado cosas, tú sabes, nadie sabe de él, ni Ben, ni nadie sólo desapareció   
— Desapareció y esta pagando tu sueldo. — Comenzó a halar la cuerda trepando poco a poco a su víctima   
— No, él no me paga, es el pingüino, pero lo que sea Batman, se cree que él está en las alcantarillas cerca de los muelles, siempre que aparece en la guarida huele a sal y algas. — Paralizado, las palabras brotaban como reflejos, estaba esperando el momento que el murciélago lo dejara caer, pero no sucedió levantando su mirada a donde este se encontraba sólo estaba la cuerda asegurada a la viga y una nota para el comisionado o cualquiera que lo encontrase.   
El murciélago había salido por el conducto del aire, estaba más que molesto por tener una pista tan pequeña, tecleó algunas coordenadas a su comunicador esperando que la Baticomputadora comenzará la búsqueda de alguna zona costera donde el payaso pudiera residir, dudaba de ello, el payaso parecía tener ayuda de alguien que no podía rastrear y eso le consternaba, eran pocos los lugares donde su satélite no contaba acceso, su mirada se desvió a la gran luna que acariciaba los rascacielos de Gotham, era raro verla sin tener un montón de nubes revistiéndola, era común la falta de luz ante el clima de lluvia eterna en la ciudad del superhéroe, se limitó a verla por algunos segundos, era esas noches por lo general cuando Selina surgía y en un juego de dime y diretes la gatuna terminaba hurtando algunos besos pero jamás podía extraerle la información de su pequeño ayudante el cual al intentarse aproximar huía como felino asustado, sin duda el niño sabía su objetivo de regresarlo a casa, era apenas un niño no mayor a los siete años.   
— Señor hay un problema. — La voz del mayordomo repiqueteó al otro lado del comunicador atrayendo al millonario de sus pensamientos   
— Dime Alfred ¿Qué sucede?   
— Pues… Hay una visitante, un poco molesta.   
— ¿A estas horas? — Levantó su mirada topando con la torre del reloj que se levantaba en Gotham visible aún en Crime Alley, el reloj marcaba las tres veinticinco.   
— Sí, lo sé, pero parece. — Un fuerte golpe se escuchó al otro lado de la bocina y como Alfred parecía entablar una conversación con una joven la cual fue corta y poco amigable. — Se ha ido, señor Bruce.   
— ¿Quién era? — Cuestionó   
— La señorita Al Ghul. — El nombre emergió con temor de los labios del mayor sabía la relación que mantenía con su casi hijo y lo que esto indicaría.   
El corazón del heredero Wayne dio un vuelco y acelerando completamente avivado pudo concebir pequeñas pulsadas una tras otra pues siempre había estado enamorado de la árabe, desde su pequeña aventura en aquellas tierras había retornado sin su corazón que la hija de R´as Al Ghul le había expedido por su manera casi idónea de ser, la respiración se volvió tosca buscando tranquilizarse, aunque por fuera estaba hermético, tranquilo, el caballero de la noche nunca sentía. El silencio prolongado hizo que Alfred entendiera a la perfección las pasiones del millonario. Arqueando una leve sonrisa tomó el teléfono que había dejado la invitada antes de su acalorada despedida, él mismo se encargaría de la cita.   
— ¿Desayuno ó cena? — Acotó   
— Cena. — Demandó   
La llamada se cortó por parte del inglés, dio un leve masaje a su sien sobre la máscara, muchas cosas para solo un día se cuestiono mentalmente, dejó caer su cuerpo al callejón donde se hallaba su Batimovil, estaba cansado deseaba llegar y descansar un par de minutos antes de volver a planear donde se localizaba el Joker pero sus planes parecían que volverían al cambiar, entre las penumbras del callejón del crimen un pequeño niño desarmaba las llantas de su vehículo, había logrado deshacerse de una que estaba a su lado derecho y con un llave giraba las tuercas, la destreza de hacerlo llamó la atención de justiciero pues a pesar que su automóvil no contaba con tuercas normales el niño había logrado deslindar a la llanta y retirarla por completo   
— ¿Cómo?   
— ¡Batman! — Chilló al verse sorprendido por el caballero.   
— No es una llanta normal. — Se mantenía tranquilo ante el acto  
— Nada puede impedirme que lo haga. — Alegó con supremacía — Además el costo de una podría alimentarme todo el mes. —   
Lanzó la llave al cuerpo ajeno intentando crear una distracción, inútil pues el murciélago logró evadirla, el pelirrojo elevó con dificultad la llanta que había logrado desvestir del auto e intentando correr de la escena del crimen. Por otro lado, Batman quedó maravillado de la manera de escape del delincuente, era un niño con hambre y su ropa lo hacía sentir que tenía años en la calle, terminaría siendo como el malhechor que acababa de dejar en la bodega o peor moriría rápidamente pues su nívea piel mostraba quemaduras por el frío de la ciudad, de la maldita ciudad. Lanzando una cuerda que se ató en la pantorrilla derecha del pelirrojo provocando que su cuerpo se precipitara al piso y entre insultos y maldiciones el niño giraba intentando huir pero era inútil sin duda terminaría en algún prisión por su acto o en el asilo, pero el solo deseaba dinero, Jason tenía hambre y frío, anhelaba tener dinero para pagar el alquiler del pequeño departamento el cual compartía con un par de prostitutas, cenar un poco de pan con leche y no las migajas que hurtaba de los contenedores de basura de los restaurantes y comprar al fin una manta para poder dormir caliente, por ese motivo había formulado la idea de robar las llantas pero ahora terminaría en algún reformatorio de los cuales había huido desde la muerte o abandono de su madre.   
— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
— Ja-Jason Peter Todd. — Unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos recorriendo sus pecas. — Lo siento no lo quería molestar, sólo queria dinero.   
— … — El silencio del hombre murciélago tensaba más al menor. — ¿Tienes hambre?   
— Mucha  
— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste bien?  
— En mi cumpleaños, hace cinco meses, Dorothy y Marge juntaron sus pagas y me llevaron a comer una pequeña hamburguesa.   
— ¿Quiénes?   
— Las prostitutas con las que vivo. — Exclamó cerrando los ojos sentía que esas serían sus últimas palabras, pero no fue así. El murciélago liberó su cuerpo del agarre de la soga y dando su mano lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo.   
— Sube. — Señaló el vehículo que se abría por el comando de voz de Bruce. — Te llevare a comer algo.   
Jason se mantuvo en silencio ante las palabras y asentando con la cabeza tomó el neumático y lo coloco con la misma astucia con el que lo retiró, Batman estaba asombrado del potencial del niño, había algo en sus ojos que le recordaba a Richard, pero Todd tenía una necesidad mayor que la de su antecesor, una vida que lo había obligado a tener que estar en esas posición al terminar el niño subió animado, daba incluso brincos de la emoción al estar en el automóvil del murciélago sin duda los chicos de la cuadra no le creerían nunca.   
— ¿Tu madre?  
— Falleció o me abandono, igual que mi padre.  
— ¿Vives?   
— Con Dorothy y Marge, ellas se apiadaron de mí al verme mendigar fuera del bar donde trabajan y me permiten dormir en su casa mientras no tengan clientes.   
— ¿Escuela?   
— El niño lo observó por escasos segundos. — Cuando era pequeño recuerdo que mi madre me dejaba en ella, pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo que es como un sueño.  
— Alfred. — El murciélago oprimió botones y la voz de una segunda persona inundaron los oídos del niño.   
— Sí, señor.   
— Tendremos un invitado prepara de comer todo, el joven muere de hambre.   
— Los ojos de Todd se abrieron al escuchar que tendría un festín, llenaría su estómago y podría al fin regresar a casa con un poco de comida que robaría en sus bolsillos para las mujeres, sin duda sería el mejor día de su vida se repitió mentalmente sin saber que en ese momento él sería el nuevo Robin.   
*****  
Ciudad New York año 19XX, 25 de marzo   
Cuidado con la Corte de los Búhos, quien vigila todo el tiempo, gobernando Ciudad Gótica Los ojos de Dick se abrieron estrepitosamente ante las palabras en sus sueños, desde que había dejado a Bruce las pesadillas con ello eran más continuas y generaban un pánico en sus entrañas, su mirada examinada toda la habitación cuando un golpeteo atrajo su atención a la ventana en cual un pequeño búho parecía observarle.  
— ¿Eras tú? — Le pregunto al ave la cual abrió sus alas y surcó el cielo abandonándolo.   
van a enviar al Talon por tu cabeza


	5. Prólogo: Maudite ville

Cuidado con la Corte de los Búhos, quien vigila todo el tiempo, gobernando Ciudad Gótica desde las sombras, detrás de cada granito de sal y cal. Ellos te miran en tu hogar, ellos te observan en tu cama, no digas una palabra y no susurres o ellos van a enviar al Talon por tu cabeza.   
Ciudad Gotham año 18XX   
Las viejas leyendas aluden que Gotham es una ciudad maldita, cada uno de sus habitantes tiene una marca oculta, un distintivo que sólo las aves pueden observar que indica su destino, pues cada residente tiene un pasado y un futuro entrelazado con alguien más y esto hace que Gotham nunca pueda salir de la miseria, inmundicia y de la oscuridad.   
— ¿Papá? — La tierna voz de un infante rompía la quietud del lugar.   
— ¿Sí? — Contestó la figura mayor que se posaba en el marco de la puerta.   
— ¿Entonces siempre estaremos en la oscuridad? — Cuestionó intranquila   
— Estamos malditos, cada uno de nosotros, Grayson cada uno de nosotros.   
No importa cuanto huyas de tu pasado, cuan desesperado de cambiar tu futuro y todo lo que luches por general el cambio, la marca está en ti, el signo de lo que se te permite y no, cada uno de nosotros estamos señalados para nuestras grandezas y debilidades desde los inicios de Gotham desde los empieces de nuestro porvenir.


	6. nous nous connaissons?

Ciudad Gotham año 19XX

Jason miraba con arrogancia los tejados de la ciudad, su mente aun no asimilaba la realidad, había estado hace algunos meses pidiendo por su vida al viejo tendero para que le regalara un pedazo de pan para alimentarse y ahora era el segundo hijo del multimillonario Wayne y en especial el grandioso Robin. Acomodó su capa que danzaba con el viento de la ciudad; Su mirada estaba puesta en la vigía que representaba ser un justiciero en las normas que había aceptado al ser el joven maravilla. Dio un salto y después otro acomodando su traje paseaba por el terreno, sin temor, sin remordimiento él era ahora el compañero de Batman.

— Robin. — La áspera y rasposa voz del murciélago tintineo en su oído mediante el comunicador que mantenía en una unión con su superior, algunas veces le era un poco incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a dar razones ni motivos de su actuar, pero ahora sus pasos estaban siendo monitoreados por Bruce, al principio era más que molesto, aquel rastreador de su cinturón varias veces terminó amarrado a algún vehículo, pero ahora era más allegado a él.

— Sí, sí, lo sé debo de regresar. —Bufó irritado, el antihéroe se encontraba en algo así como una cita, desconocía a la perfección pues el mayor había preferido mantener en secreto el nombre de su reunión de esa noche, era común que Bruce saliera con mujeres adineradas, hijas de empresarios o alguna modelo con la cual mantendría la patraña de ser un multimillonario dedicado a los placeres carnales con alguna mujer que se dedicaría a parlotear sobre el buen amante que era, pero esta ocasión no fue así, la poca información que logró hurtar fue gracia a Alfred, aunque el anciano era el mayordomo de la familia Jason había compenetrado completamente con él, Bruce era una figura paterna pero sobre este estaba el afecto que el niño sentía por el inglés; entre las sutiles pláticas y conversaciones obtuvo el nombre de Thalía; busco el nombre en la gran lista de posibles citas de su padre obteniendo un largo número de posibles aludidas, dándose por vencido se enfocó en su trabajo de patrullar.

— Jason, no te metas en problemas. —

La llamada se finalizó, el joven gruño un poco, era lo suficiente fuerte para no tener que preocuparse; sentía que Bruce lo trataba como un chiquillo cualquiera, y conocía a la perfección el motivo: Él no era Dick. Un pequeño bufido escapó de la garganta del pelinegro, su mente sobre trabajaba en ideas inconclusas pues el era un reemplazo, un no digno reemplazo del antiguo dueño del traje del chico de la gran sonrisa.

— Yo… — Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior

Todd podía sentir en su corazón la mayor admiración por el ojiazul, admitía que cuando era un huérfano y veía aquellas fotografías del dúo maravilla en los periódicos que robaba para poder hacer una cama en algún callejón su mirada se posaba sobre aquel chico, Dorothy mencionaba que él estaba enamorado de aquella ave, pero no era así, era la admiración de poder ser como este, correr al lado del murciélago llevando la justicia a la ciudad maldita de Gotham y ahora él seguía el legado.

— Yo soy…. —

Las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta intentando subir por su garganta para poder escapar de sus labios. Aun así, le era imposible, su memoria le traía esos viejos recuerdos de hace algunos días cuando conocía al fin a su ídolo y como este decidió ignorarlo llamándolo ‘Reemplazo’

— Yo soy Robin. —

No importaba si era menospreciado por su antecesor, si el amor y admiración que sentía por el acróbata era destruido y tirado al vacío del acantilado de la mansión Wayne, sin importar nada él continuaría, llenaría a su amada ciudad de vida para que las personas como Dorothy y Marge no tuvieran que venderse a hombres que pudieran asesinarlas en cualquier momento, para que niños como él no tengan que mendigar por un cobijo y los hombres como Bruce no debían de tener una doble vida; tenía un objetivo y él lo había jurado al tomar el traje del aparador y calzado, cambiar su cabello en honor a su antecesor y convertirse en un ave bajo las alas de un murciélago.

***

— Mamá— una tenue voz resonó en la sala del museo, el pequeño Tim miraba algunas de las joyas de exhibición con tranquilidad catalogaba cuales eran precisas robar y cuales su valor monetario sería tan poco para evitar la pena,

— Stray— Llamó al niño esperando que este le notara, para atraerlo beso con dulzura su frente, un casto beso digno para su felino. — Tranquilo, podemos llevar todo, miau

— No, no, mami — Inflo las mejillas. — No debemos perder tiempo con pinturas de bajo valor, esto es lo principal. — Pestañeó un poco, daba sonrisas ante los mimos, amaba como la morena lo trataba, esperaba más de ellos, en cada oportunidad sentía que ellos llenaban un poco la falta de sus padres, aun así, quería la calidez que solo la gatuna podía generar; esa calidez, esa compenetración.

— Has estado estudiando, miau. — El tono seductor brotó de su garganta

— Miaaau— Intentó emitirla, la mayor podía ver que aun le faltaba mucho que aprender, pero sin duda Tim tenía un gran futuro; él podía detenerla, generar latir su corazón, esa necesidad de protección que podía generar Drake era único. — ¿Cómo lo haremos? — Llevó su látigo a la diestra, lanzando un poco generando un leve sonido al impacto con el aire.

Los felinos tenían un objetivo fijo, un robo rápido en el palacio municipal de Gotham, una vieja pintura de los viejos zares de Rusia que tenía un valor monetario lo suficiente para dejar de preocuparse de los juegos por algunos meses; en especial ante el viaje familiar que Selina había planeado ante las viejas memorias que contaba su gatito de las vivencias con sus padres. Usando sus látigos lograron columpiarse hasta el tejado donde Tim se encargaría de la seguridad, su maestría con las cosas tecnológicas continuaba generando el interés de su tutora, sin entender de donde provenía el intelecto elevado de su pequeño inclusive la institución educativa había declarado a Tim para participar en la beca Wayne cosa que el niño no le asombró ser el con mayor resultado en la prueba.

— Listo. — Sonrió al detener todo el centro de seguridad; inhabilitando cada una de sus alarmas y trampas inclusive con ello logró crear un mapa virtual del sitio.

— Realmente dudo si eres humano: — Declaró la felina tomando una de las mejillas del menor.

— No lo soy, soy un Gato. — La meliflua risita de Tim dio paso después de sus palabras, sin antes llenar de regocijo el corazón de la gatuna que esperaba no comérselo antes a besos.

— Como te odio. — Terminó con un ligero puchero; acomodo sus gafas dando comienzo al atraco del sitio.

El palacio de Gotham era parte de la vieja ciudad, un arcaico edificio que se levantaba como un recuerdo de las viejas glorias de la metrópoli; Una edificación de tres naves expandidas en forma de cruz, bañado de un color aperlado en su exterior como en interior decorado con grandes ventanales que permitían observar el paso de la justicia que sucedía dentro de él; y sobre cada una de las puertas una estatua de algún búho o lechuza que aunque fuera extraño algunas parecían mirar con desdén a los invitados impuros del lugar. La sala principal del recinto era galardonada con una estatua de la musa Clío que ondeaba un viejo pergamino tallando los nombres de los viejos fundadores de la ciudad con las palabras: semper potens dominator Gotham urbem y siendo rodeaba por cada uno de los animales anteriormente señalados; pero lo que llamaba a los felinos era la decoración de la oficina del alcalde que contaba con obras de arte traídas de los confines del mundo para llenar una gusto personal que podía pagarse con los impuestos de los ciudadanos y subsidios que nunca llegarían a las asociaciones que estaban destinados.

La ventilación fue abierta con sumo cuidado dando cabida a un par de cuerpos que caían sobre la alfombra roja del corredor, cada una de ellos miraba a su alrededor detectando que se encontraban solos; los ladrones habían penetrado el sitio; Tim miraba la arquitectura emocionado pues hace algunos días había leído una enciclopedia completa del tema, miraba cada arco de medio punto y señalaba los detalles de baldosas y técnica de realización, Selina dudaba si de impresionarse o asustarse ante la revelación.

— ¿Mami? — Preguntó ante las estatuas de aves que llamaban su atención

— ¿Sí? — Lo observo curiosa sin dejar de estar atenta a su alrededor de algún guardia

— Siempre me he preguntado que significan los búhos para Gotham; sin importar cuanto lea siempre están presentes, pero desconocidos. — Murmuró inquieto ante los cuentos que había localizado en viejos libros, pero eran solo ficción

— Realmente. — La gata sabía las viejas fábulas, pero nadie conocía la verdad, si la Corte de los búhos era un viejo cuento o la realidad de una ciudad maldita. — Todas son historias de una imaginación brutal.

Sus palabras no llenaron la curiosidad del felino, aun así, prefirió callar por el momento, sabía que su madre lo desconocía y nadie llenaría su duda al menos que usará sus encantos para saberlo; Relamió su labio ante las ideas que comenzaban a surcar su mente y formulando un par de soluciones a sus problemas que llevarían a rectificar sus interrogantes que parecía no permitir su existencia. La mayor pudo notar como maquilaba un plan la cabecita de su cría, pero ello no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. En silencio continuó siguiendo al menor, caminaron por varios pasillos ignorando las pinturas falsas de grandes pintores

— Son muy buenas copias. — Injirió Catwoman descolgando una copia del grito, pero con gatos.

— El arte del plagio es poderoso. — Rio al notar como su madre llevaba aquello por el felino. — Algunas de ellas podrían venderse por una buena suma ante la calidad, pero….

— No tiene el valor para alguien como nosotros. — Besó la mejilla derecha marcando su labial negro en ella—

Sin más que declarar el niño abrió la última puerta en la cual colgaba una placa, ambos decidieron ignorar esas letras doradas aclamando al mejor alcalde que la ciudad podría tener; examinando el sitio lograron detectar las pinturas que buscaban en cuestión de segundos

— 154,000 por la de la derecha, el doble por la da la izquierda. — Aclamó Tim; su madre examinaba cada una de ellas cuando una sonrisa se delimitó a surcarse en sus labios.

— Error gatito mío. — Señaló la pintura. — Es falsa, la de la izquierda… Muy buena imitación para ser verdad. — El menor parpadeó un par de veces consecutivas ante la incómodas palabras de su madre, él había examinado aquellas pinturas incluso usó la excusa de ganar el reconocimiento del alcalde ante su capacidad para estar cerca de ellas

— Pe-pero— intentaba buscar alguna de la solución del caso

— Ah pequeño gatito, mas sabe el gato por viejo que por estudioso. — Modificó el viejo refrán, tomó la pintura correcta, examinó con esmero cada una de sus partes para proseguir envolviendola en un marco protector; hizo el mismo procedimiento con otras más, unas tras otra eran montadas por el dúo en sus manos para ser vendidas. 

Al final su hurto estaba completado con éxito y con la misma agilidad en la cual llegaron desaparecieron, volviéndose fantasmas para el recinto y a la mañana siguiente cuando el guardia de seguridad descubra la falta innegable de arte se volverá una noticia, una nota que morirá con las demás que no involucren a grandes como el Joker, Pingüino o Acertijo; Fantasmas por el modo del robo pero un hombre sabrá la verdad, aquel murciélago que resguarda la ciudad, aquel que permanece oculto buscando la realidad de la ciudad. Al salir se escabulleron con ayuda de la oscuridad y algunos tejados que eran la vida de seres como ellos, Tim en silencio detectó un color amarillo entre las tinieblas, Selina pudo oler aquel ser que los intentaba cazar, estúpido se dijo mentalmente, sin duda Dick parecía ser un poco más audaz o impertinente.

— Eres malo ocultándote. — Amenazó la gatuna lamiendo su pata. — Chico maravilla, tus movimientos son más torpes. — Tim ladeó su cabeza, él había notado que no se trataba de Richard, la estatura, peso, movimientos todo era diferente en el nuevo cautivo.

— ¿Quién eres? — No podía soportar la curiosidad. Afonía, era la respuesta del desconocido, la gatuna observo que la figura no correspondía el niño conocido.

— Batman tiene un nuevo pupilo, eh. — Reafirmó la teoría de Timmy.

— No debo de dar razones. — Quejumbroso respondió Jason. — Soy Robin. — Aclaró para que las dudas se disiparan de las almas de los presentes, el no era Dick, pero eso no le prohibía poder ser mejor.

— Y el otro era más amable. — Agregó Selina dando un besó a su niño. —

— ¡Gatos mugrosos! — Bufó de una manera tan cómica que los ladrones no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

— Eres muy divertido. — Intervino Tim ante la risa de ellos y enfado del nuevo héroe. — Y muy lindo — Agregó con cierto tono coqueto deteniendo la risa de su madre que entendía la jugada. — Sin duda Batman tiene buen gusto en hijos.

— Ah. — Jason tragó un poco de saliva ante las palabras dichas, jamás alguien había tomado su tiempo para algún cumplido fuera de su circulo familiar. — ¿Qué intentas lograr?

— Nada. — Desvió su mirada con ternura. — Tus ojos son verdes los de tu antecesor son azules, por ello noté la diferencia. Además — Se aproximó algunos centímetros. — Eres menos delgado. — La mayor apreciaba la distracción de su cachorro al ave que no podía dejar de observarlo; los ojos de Jason cruzaban con la mirada voraz del niño, su padre les había hablado de ellos y de cada uno de los villanos de Gotham, pero le había exigido precaución de la lengua de oro del menor, la capacidad de convencimiento obtenida por el entrenamiento de la gata mayor, aunque que tan errado está el murciélago, por ello se mantenía a la defensiva.

— Eres un ladrón y haré que sea lo que sea que lleves lo devuelvas. — Amenazó tronando sus nudillos, preparándose para el ataque. —

— Pero no llevo nada. — Se excusó mostrando sus manos vacías, su madre había huido ante su coartada perfectamente coordinada. — Puedes tocarme para darte cuenta, miau— La pequeña ave negó a la proposición realizada, no sabía si había sido algo infantil, buscaba con la vista a la mayor encontrándose con la soledad de las noches de la ciudad. — Espero vernos pronto, bella Ciao. — Se lanzó al vacío, lanzando un beso a su nueva presa.

***

Muy en el fondo del restaurante en medio de New York, dos amantes se encontraban cegados por un ambiente cargado de feromonas que despedían ambos cuerpos al estar en unión, casi elegidos por los mismos dioses para la cercanía, ahogados de aromas indescifrables para los presentes de esa o otras mesas.

— Oh, querido. — La frecuencia seductora de la mujer agobiaba y destrozaba el carácter reservado de su acompañante.

— Te lo he dicho miles de veces a ti y a tu padre. — Llevó su mano a la copa de vino tinto que acompañaba sus alimentos. — Su justicia no es la mía.

— Nuestra gloria es permanente y mundial, la tuya es corrosiva y olvidada. — Buscando engatusar a Bruce, Thalía jugaba su mejor carta, ella.

— No. — Concluyó el capítulo de esa platica.

— Entonces déjame tenerte una noche más. — Ambos sonrieron en una compenetración de los actos y lanzando la tarjeta dorada sobre la mesa se marcharon en la búsqueda de mayor privacidad.


End file.
